Compressors wheels may be component balanced using a balancing spindle and/or assembly balanced using a compressor or turbocharger shaft. Each approach has certain advantages, for example, component balancing allows for rejection of a compressor wheel prior to further compressor or turbocharger assembly; whereas, assembly balancing can result in a better performing compressor wheel and shaft assembly.
For conventional “boreless” compressor wheels, balancing limitations arise due to aspects of the boreless design. In particular, conventional boreless compressor wheels require shallow shaft attachment joints to minimize operational stress. While conventional shallow joints can pose some tolerable limitations for component balancing of aluminum compressor wheels, for component balancing of titanium compressor wheels, such shallow joints introduce severe manufacturing constraints. To overcome such constraints, a need exists for a new joint. Accordingly, various exemplary joints, compressor wheels, balancing spindles, assemblies and methods are presented herein.